


It's Warmer In The Basement

by frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Vibrators, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_n_speed/pseuds/frenchpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I saw him the first time in a dry, plain conference room, there was something about him that drew me towards him. Something that told me that there was more to him than another high-class, arrogant businessman, and he was hiding it underneath that expensive suit jacket of his. And I wanted to find out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Warmer In The Basement

Since I saw him the first time in a dry, plain conference room, there was something about him that drew me towards him. Something that told me that there was more to him than another high-class, arrogant businessman, and he was hiding it underneath that expensive suit jacket of his. And I wanted to find out about it. If it was his dark eyes, with that daring spark in them that nailed me to the spot I was standing on for the entire meeting, or the almost unnoticeable twitch of the corner of his mouth that maybe, just maybe was the trace of a smile, or his entire build, the broad shoulders, slender fingers and slim legs, I’d never know. All I knew was that it was there, it was real and it was so sudden and so overwhelming that it felt like a punch to the guts.

And now I was here; outside the neat and incredibly well kept garden that fronted his house. The path from the pavement and to the doorstep was made of smooth, brown tiles and the house itself was white and looked just like all the other houses that were spread on the street; rich, upper-class and boring.  
I flicked my cigarette out on the road where it landed next to my car, burning out on the asphalt. I was careful not to let it hit the recently mowed lawn. It was better to not leave any kinds of traces of me being here. I’d even considered parking my car down the street and walking the last bit, but even though I was careful, I wasn’t paranoid.

When I walked the few steps from where I’d been standing, steadily smoking my cigarette and to ring the doorbell, my heels clicking on the path, I thought of the first time I’d met Mr. Iero, and I found my hands shaking lightly. I wasn’t nervous, not at all, that was long over if it had ever even been there. I was shaking from anticipation and sexual frustration, so much that I was probably radiating it, and had been since I got in my car a few hours ago. I was wondering how it ever got this far, that I’d drive a state over to visit this guy at his home. I didn’t even know his first name, neither did I wish to find out, and yet I probably knew more about the deeply hidden insides of him than any of his colleagues, friends or even family members.

_There had been about 20 people in the room, all settled around a large table, facing the blackboard nailed to the wall at the end of the room. Everyone, myself included, was dressed in black suits, ties and dark shoes, looking professional, and completely like the participators of any other meeting I’d held in the past 7 years of my career as the fairly young CEO of the advertising agency whose salary was about to be discussed._

_I cleared my throat, demanding their attention before slowly abandoning my chair to make my way to the blackboard that had a carefully sketched graph on it with numbers all over. I took a final look across the room, observing every face in front of me before I started talking. It was a speech I’d prepared and practiced in front of my desk over the past month, so much that it was burned in the back of my head like a nursery rhyme._

_And it was about halfway through it I noticed him. He was on the left side of the table, almost in the middle and he had been staring at a notepad in front of him until now; he had short, dark hair, was tan and with the top of a colorful tattoo sticking up under his collar, all in all very attractive. He was by far the most attractive guy I’d ever seen at a meeting like this, that was for sure. He looked up and met my eyes, and for a moment it looked like he was going to smile at me. He didn’t though, but it was like his eyes fixed on me and something lit up in them, and whatever it was, it made me inhale deep and sudden, and nearly stumble over my carefully memorized words._

_And then I noticed his mouth. His lips were round and smooth, the pink curve of them parting slightly as he breathed, his tongue darting out and wetting them slightly, all while he didn’t break the eye contact. It seemed to me that it was very much on purpose, and I would be lying if I said it didn’t affect me._

_I kept on talking about taxes and VAT’s and other everyday things, though my thoughts had drifted off to anything but work, when he picked up the ballpoint pen he’d been scribbling notes with until a moment ago. He put it in his mouth, first chewing concentrated on it while still eyeing me with that mysterious look in his gaze. Then, he shaped his lips around it and ever so slowly, let it sink deeper inside his mouth and then a bit out again. He was barely moving, and nobody seemed to notice, but I sure noticed and I was damn sure he knew I’d noticed too. Every doubt that he wasn’t doing that on purpose had vanished, and my palms were getting a bit sweaty, like I was an awkward senior at prom again and not the boss of a very well doing company._

_I really needed to finish the presentation and go outside for a cigarette, because this was becoming more than I could handle. The guy was sucking on the pen, back and forth through though those very inviting lips, which now were almost dripping with salvia. I’d also remembered that my black suit slacks weren’t very camouflaging, and if he didn’t stop putting on that show within the next few minutes, there was definitely going to be something to camouflage._

_I concluded the theories about next year’s income and ended the meeting. Everyone in the room got up, small-talking about the things I’d said and discussing the subjects. Well, everyone except the pen-sucking guy and another man, one of my most effective and loyal employees who had been around the company for even longer time than I had._

_They were waiting in the doorway for me to pack up my notes and get a hold of the binder I always brought with me to meetings like this to keep a hold of all my paperwork. I approached them, nodded and smiled as I reached them._  
 _Jameson, my employee and also the head of the communication department, nodded back while the stranger that I’d been eyeing just smirked at me._

_“Way, this is Mr. Iero, manager from the Affiliate in Massachusetts. He’s been negotiating some business in Jersey for the past few days and wanted to see how we run the things down here. I don’t believe you’ve been introduced yet” Jameson explained, and the stranger, who now had a name, reached out his hand._

_“Pleasure” I said and shook it. He held for much longer than necessary, and our eyes connected again._

_“Definitely” he replied before finally letting go of my hands. “I think you delivered some rather interesting facts up there. I would much like to discuss some of it further with you if you don’t mind. I have another hour or so left in Jersey before I head back” he suggested and I nodded. His smirk returned._

_“You could start by joining me outside for a cigarette. That is, if you smoke” I said._

_“Oh, I do, and I would love to” he said, and I thanked Jameson for introducing us before we headed outside the building._

_If a ballpoint pen looked good between Ieros lips, a cigarette was just plain pornographic. I was well aware that I could be rather good looking myself, especially when I lit up, but watching him smoke was mesmerizing._

_He also made sure to get his lips very good around the bottom of it, swirling his tongue around the filter just before he removed it from his mouth again, and carefully pursed his lips as he exhaled the smoke. His lips were made for sucking, or licking or kissing or biting. His lips were made for sex, and he knew it. I was aware that I was staring. He was aware too, and the atmosphere had grown very tense in the alley that held the back door I’d guided us out of. None of us had said a word in a while._

_It was Iero who broke the silence. “So, you’re the one in charge here, huh?”_  
 _There was something about the way he said it, something that went way beyond my job, though that was what he seemed to be talking about, only I was sure that it wasn’t._

_“I am” I said, barely above a whisper because that was all I could manage. I was insanely attracted to Iero, and judging by his behavior, the feeling seemed to be rather mutual._

_“I’ve heard about you” he said, lingering sensually on the words. “But I’d never thought you’d be so-“_

_He held a long pause, snaking closer to me, and while I’d just been leaning on the alley wall before, it now felt more like I was being pushed against it, though he wasn’t even touching me._

_“What?” I asked, wanting him to finish the sentence he’d started._

_“Attractive” he ended and took another step towards me. There was suddenly only a few inches of smoky breath and cool air between us._

_“Yeah?” I asked, startled by his straight forward-ness and not entirely sure of what to say. Instead I leaned forward and down into the crook of his neck. I needed to bow down a bit since he was not nearly as tall as me, and I let out an approving noise against his warm skin. I could be very straight forward too if I wanted, and that was apparently the way he played._

_He closed the space between us and I felt the fabric of his suit rub against mine. I stuck out my tongue and let it slide up his neck, making him moan lightly. “You’re a fucking tease, you know that” I panted as it was the first thought that popped into my head after the noise he just made, thinking of his actions while I’d been talking back inside._

_“That’s because it works faster than being subtle, as you prove” he smirked into my hair, while bucking his hips against mine. It was very obvious to anyone walking by, but it was hot and it was obscene and I had been too far gone to think rationally since the moment he stuck the pen between his lips. Same lips he, a moment later, crashed against mine. They felt exactly as good as they looked._

I knocked his front door. It had been around 4 months since the day I met him, and we’d been fucking occasionally ever since. The first time was that day, on top of my desk after I’d brought him to my office and it was some of the best sex I’d had in a while, loud, fast, raw and oblivious to the outside world.

We didn’t plan out when to meet up, not until now at least, we just ran into each other once in a while, it was unavoidable when his company worked as close to mine as it did, and as soon as it happened, it didn’t take much more than a few knowing looks exchanged and an empty conference room somewhere before we were hot and heavy, sweating on somebody’s desk and messing up their paperwork.

There was something about fucking Iero in secrecy that made everything even hotter, something about the risk of getting caught with our pants down to our ankles that turned me on so badly. And I knew he was married, just like I was, so going to his house was extreme, and just the thought of it made me shiver.

At our last encounter, in a dark storage room in the basement of an office we’d both visited as there was held a meeting about the national sale-statistics, Iero had given me his address, explained to me that his wife was out for the weekend and told me to show up here tonight. I didn’t know why exactly he suddenly wanted to plan things out, but who was I to complain.

I had gladly agreed, since we’d only ever had sex in a rush, hidden away somewhere where no one would check and find us, but the sex was amazing and I couldn’t even imagine what it would be like if we had all the time we needed and everything in general was a little more, well, properly arranged.  
When he answered, he was looking as he always did, dark suit, bedroom eyes, a tattoo peeking out of his shirt and that little smirk on his face that he knew made me want to do nasty things to him. In other words, he looked fucking hot.

“Way” he said and his smirk grew a little wider. It was like seeing him for the first time again, as he stood there in the doorway to his own home, the discreet colors behind him framing his appearance, his laid-back attitude and the fact that he wasn’t wearing any shoes. This was so new, but the difference was that my hands had already explored the majority of the body before me, I had already kissed him in all kinds of places and I already knew what made him squeal. Only, I hadn’t explored enough, hadn’t kissed every single inch and still wasn’t sure what made him scream. But I was going to do all of that, in a matter of very short time actually.

“I’ve been expecting you” he continued jokingly and left the door frame to guide me inside. I followed him, taking in as much of the house as I could while walking through it. It wasn’t too different from my own actually, wooden furniture, stylish and looking like something out of an interior design magazine. Something inside me twitched as I walked past a wedding photo on a drawer in the dining room. This was so incredibly wrong and that was one of the factors that made it feel so fucking good.

“Down here” he said in a determined tone as he opened a door that exposed a downwards staircase. It was dim, a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and doing its best to light up the place, and as I stepped in, he slid behind me and locked the door.

He wasn’t taking me to a bedroom; I knew that, partly because I was sure he wouldn’t take me to the place his wife slept, partly because nobody had their bedroom in the basement, but I eagerly followed him down anyways.

The stairs culminated in a single room, poorly lit as the staircase and much different from the rest of the house. It wasn’t fashionable in any way, it looked like it was a long time since it had been renovated and the furnishings were few.

There was nothing in here but a table with a chair beside it and a drawer against the far wall. All of it looked old and was darker than the furniture upstairs. But it was more than enough, considering our intentions.

“This’s my home office” he said with a grin, batting out his arms and walking further inside. The room wasn’t very big, but big enough that the corners were too shady to see. It didn’t take me long to figure that he wasn’t exactly using this as an office, since there was no laptop, no binders and no signs of any kind of work anywhere in here, so he probably used it for other errands, like this for example. It made me wonder how many other people he’d brought down here and the thought was sort of a turn-on; the thought of Iero having a secret sex-basement where he brought affairs like me.

“I like it” I just replied with a smug smile and took another few steps so I was right behind him. He left me again soon enough though, to pull out the chair from the table and place it a good five feet away from it.

“C’mere” he ordered and I went over and let him push me down on the hard seat, so he was standing above me with his hand on my shoulder. I liked this angle, just like I loved sucking him off.

Iero was a bottom, I’d never fucked him any other way, but he was still in charge and it was him who made the decisions, which made it even kinkier to me, maybe because I was mainly in charge throughout the week and it was a turn-on being the submissive one once in a while. Either that or it was just generally the effect Iero had on me. Maybe both.

He climbed into my lap, straddling me and started moving his hips back and forth a little, already making me half-hard, before leaning it for a deep kiss. It was about two weeks since our last fuck, and oh god, I had been in need of this. He slid his hands over his own body first and then he moved on to mine, where he ran his fingers all the way from my hair to my neck and down my arms, until he grabbed my wrists.

He gently moved them behind the back of the chair, and I only just understood what was about to happen when I head the clinking noise and felt the icy touch of handcuffs against my skin and found my wrists locked together behind me. And suddenly I was powerlessly chained to the chair, until Iero decided otherwise.

“Oh, you’re into that kind of thing” I smirked as he quickly licked my lower lip and then slowly got off me.

“More than you’d ever imagine, baby” he growled and dropped to his knees, hitting the wooden floor with a thumping sound. My eyes widened as he started unbuttoning my pants as I could only sit back and watch. His hands worked quickly on my black slacks, and I obediently lifted my hips when he asked me to so he could slide them below my ass and off my legs. Then came shoes and socks, and soon I was only in a shirt and my boxers, while he was sitting patiently below me. Somewhere in the meantime I had gone rock hard and I was waiting for his touch. We’d never gotten this much time, so by now I was usually buried balls-deep in him and close to release. This didn’t seem to be his intentions tonight, which was frustrating at the same time as it was fucking incredible.

“I’m gonna blow you” he muttered. “So slow and deep you won’t forget it in a long while”

“Wouldn’t wanna forget you like that” I said and shot a long gaze down at Iero, on his knees in front of me, while my well-being was completely in his hands since my own were cuffed behind me.

He slid his fingers up my legs, resting them on my inner thigh before grabbing my dick through the fabric that was stretched across my dick. He twisted his hand a bit a couple of times and I let my head fall back and my hips thrust into his grip, I was already going crazy and he hadn’t even got me naked yet.

“Like that?” he mouthed, and I shuddered as I suddenly felt his breath through the fabric and onto my skin. I looked down, and found that he had moved up close to my crotch, grinning playfully up at me before darting his tongue out and licking up my length through the soft material, and I exclaimed a low groan.

“Oh, fuck, yes” I said as he kissed the tip and planted small kisses all the way down again, before carefully tugging on the edge of my boxers that were getting awfully tight by now and already had spots from where I was leaking on the front. This wasn’t going to last very long.

I once again lifted my hips and he pulled them down to the middle of my thighs, exposing my dick and he eyed it wantonly like it was the first time he’d really seen it, which was somewhat true since it had been so rushed the other times. He leaned up a bit and pushed up my shirt before kissing the skin below my navel, ever so slowly sucking and licking his way down the small trail of hair on my abdomen, until his mouth were right above my cock.

I whimpered above him, unable to keep in small pleading noises and he finally put his mouth on it, though only barely. He swirled his tongue around the tip, let it go again before licking the underside of it quickly a couple of times. Then he finally took it in his mouth, all the way as far as he could, which was impressively almost all the way.

I bucked my hips up against his head and wanted nothing as badly as to touch him, to grab his hair and push him closer, and I moved my hands impatiently and the metal around my wrists clicked again. I was so close, I could feel it in my stomach and in my head and all the way out in my fingertips, because he was so fucking good at giving head, it was insane. I had been so right when I first saw him and categorized those lips as some who mastered the art of oral sex.

He heard me ruffling with the cuffs and looked up at me, and I down at him. And the sight of him there, on his knees between my legs, lips tight around my cock and that look in his eyes while I was completely unable to do anything but moan loudly and beg for more, that sight sent me over the edge.

“Oh my- Fuck, I- I’m gonna, oh fuck“ I babbled through the orgasm as Iero hollowed his cheeks and sucked me dry. I relaxed the muscles in my neck that I’d tensed and my head fell back again while I caught my breath. I almost saw stars and I hadn’t come that hard in a long while.

But I suspected that we had only just begun.

He let me sit like this, still wearing my shirt and with my boxers around my things, digging into the skin as I was sprawled in the chair with my legs spread as much as the waistband allowed. I supposed I looked all worn out and exhausted, but he just stood up and eyed me with a smile.

“You wanna touch?” he asked with pursed lips and ran his hands down his torso and let it rest on his hip.

“Fuck, I- yes, I wanna fucking touch” I panted, still not entirely clear in my head after what he’d just done to me.

“But you can’t, not yet. You have to watch first. Earn it” he demanded and I could feel myself going desperate. God, he was so too much and it was not nearly enough that he was right there but I couldn’t touch him, or kiss him or lick him or fuck him.

He started undoing his tie, not nearly fast enough for my liking, and when it was finally off, he slung it around the back of my neck and used it to pull himself closer. He settled on my thighs, and his face was only inches from mine when he cringed off his suit jacket and started buttoning down his shirt.

As soon as his skin was bare, my eyes lowered to his tattoos. I never got tired of looking at them or touching them even though the skin felt exactly like all the blank skin. I didn’t have any myself, and I was drawn to his just like I was drawn to the rest of him; unexplainably but very strongly.

He threw the shirt to the side and leaned in for a kiss, and I was very aware that he was right there and my dick was right here but there were still a painful couple of inches between. It wouldn’t take awfully long before I was ready again if he kept the show going like that.

He did that very much, when he rose from my lap again and backed away until the back of his thighs were against the table, maintaining eye-contact the whole time. Then he started unbuttoning his slacks and I was sort of expecting him to have gone commando the whole time, but what I saw instead watch much better.

When he bowed over to remove the pants from around his ankles and throw them in the same direction as the rest of his clothes, I, to my very pleasant surprise, caught a glimpse of thin, black lace across his ass instead of the regular black boxers he usually wore if he wasn’t naked underneath.

As he moved back up to stand fully exposed in front of me, I confirmed that those were indeed laced panties, and they fit so perfectly around his hips, and there was plenty of view to his cock since the lace was basically transparent and with a tiny bow on the front, right above the tip of his dick.

I let out a surprised moan and took everything about him in, feeling dizzy for a second. “You like them? I wore them just for you” he smirked and slid his index finger along the edge of them.

“Fuck, I- Fuck, I love them” I whimpered because that was by far the most extremely hot thing I’d seen in my life, him standing there, biting his lip and tugging on those laced panties while I still had the image of him with my dick in his mouth in my head.

“Good, because you’ll be getting a lot closer to them later” he teased and before I could even process that piece of information he’d headed for the drawer behind me and I was unable to see what he was doing, but well aware that he was getting something out of it. My wildest imagination could only try and guess what it would be, since the list of his possible kinks were just about unlimited by now. I should maybe even have been just slightly scared, but I wasn’t. I was just impatient and massively horny.

When he came back, he didn’t even come near me, he just headed for the table and lifted himself up to sit on it, facing me and still with that smirk playing over his pretty face.

He didn’t say anything; he just leaned back into lying position and lifted his hips ever so slightly, so all I could see was his legs hanging over the edge of the table and the round curve of his ass, covered by the tight lace and his boner pressed against his stomach. Yeah, I could get used to this fine view.

He lingered his fingers all the way across his torso and started rubbing himself through the lace, letting moans escape his throats, long, low and filthy. I watched his every move carefully from my seat, and in another minute I would be ready to go again, as if I was a caffeinated teenager again who had just discovered masturbating; only this was so much better in every way possible. I would’ve never imagined myself in a scenery this kinky ever before, cuffed to a chair, half naked and with my dick exposed while my younger male business acquaintance slash incredibly sexually talented affair was lying spread out on a table before me, palming himself while wearing lingerie.

Although, it wasn’t until he started talking that it got really obscene.

“Wish you were over here?” he asked between moans while softly clenching his hand around his own cock, while I could only nod and make approving pleading noises. He seemed to get what I meant. He then proceeded to let his hand dip down from his cock to his ass, and he pushed the panties aside, exposing him completely to me though I was so far away from him right now that it felt like miles.

His finger darted around his entrance, playing across the pink skin and sliding inside ever so shortly before exiting again. His whimpers got a little louder, and so did mine though his was out of pleasure and mine of desperation and need. I couldn’t even stroke myself as I gradually got harder again, I could just sit here with my eyes glued to him, unable to do any of the endless number of things I’d like to do to him.

He kept on teasing himself with his fingers for another while, groaning and wanting, before he slid a whole finger in a few times and then two, and then pulling out, only to let me see what he had gotten out of the drawer before.

I small, silver-colored vibrator, slick with what I assumed was lube that he had gotten too while behind me. I couldn’t help but gasp loudly, and I heard him snicker though I still couldn’t see his face as he was still lying with his head back against the table.

“Wanna watch me fuck myself?” he asked, still with the soft, pleading voice he’d used the whole time. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah” I mouthed, barely audible, but enough that I was sure he heard me.

“I thought so. I fucking want you to watch me, and want me and think of all the things you’re gonna do to me once you get out of those cuffs. All the places you’re gonna put your mouth” he confessed before turning on the vibrator, letting a low buzzing noise fill the basement.

“Oh my fucking God” I whispered because what else was I supposed to say.

I did as he told me to. I watched him, I wanted him, and I thought of all the things I wanted to do to him and he gently pushed it inside of himself, gasping and letting out a high-pitched moan. My breath got heavier and heavier and I leaned forward as much as possible in the chair.

He started sliding it in and out of himself, getting louder and louder, spreading his legs wider and letting me watch absolutely everything. I had gotten hard again without really noticing because I was so focused on the things taking place before me that I might have forgotten to breathe a couple of times.

“You wish-“ he started but cut himself off with a whimper when he slid it in again. “Wish this was you?”

I didn’t answer in actual words, I just pleaded. Pleaded for him to come over and untie me, letting me get close to him, and kiss him and stick my tongue and my fingers and my dick inside him before I exploded over here.

“Wish this was your dick?” he asked between moans, pushing a little harder and shifting his hips back down against it. He looked close from what I could tell. “Or maybe your mouth? Tell me about it”

I’d closed my eyes as my erection was getting painful. “Fuck- Yes, baby, I’m gonna stick my tongue in you and then I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow, I wanna fill you up so hot and good”

“Ah, ah yes, I wanna feel you baby, I’m gonna come now, oh, oh” he cried out and I could see him tensing every muscle in his body and cramping a few times, as he shot his load into the laces and relaxed again afterwards. He pulled out the vibrator and sighed at the lack of contact, before just lying there, slouched out on the table, catching his breath, wide open and looking like something out of a porn, except that he was real and he was better.

For a minute I was afraid that he’d almost forgotten me in his post-orgasm bliss, but after another few minutes of recovering, he slowly sat up, and looked at me with a grin. His hair had gotten messy and his face was all flushed, cheeks rosy, sweat rippled on his forehead and chest and drying come on his abdomen and panties.

This was the best thing I’d ever laid my eyes on, now, if only I could lay my hands on it too.

“You liked watching?” he asked, pursing his lips again, his voice sounding almost normal.

“Mmmh, and I’d like touching too” I replied, clicking with the cuffs as to remind him he had to release me.

“You did earn it” he said thoughtfully. “You thought of what you wanna do to me, didn’t you?”

“I wanna do everything to you” I said honestly and he smiled down at me from the edge of the table.

“Mmmh, bet you do” he mumbled, slid off the wood he was sitting on and approached me, walking slowly and moving his hip lightly, sensually and I whimpered at him.

He straddled me again, leaned in to suck on my neck and hummed lowly onto my skin. He then proceeded to reach down behind me, letting his fingers run over my arms for what seemed like hours before finally grabbing my wrists, and soon I heard the relieving click, telling me that I was free to move again.

“So-“ he started with a grin, but I cut him off by hungrily pushing forward and clashing our mouths together, almost pushing him off my lap. He clung on to me though, as I licked over the roof of his mouth and moaned into his mouth. It felt so fucking good to be able to finally move my hands where I wanted them.

I ran them through his hair, tugging on the locks that were long enough for me to grab, pulling him into me as tight as possible. I had longed to close the space between us for way too long now. I slid my hands over his sweaty back and grabbed his ass, pushing his crotch against mine and making him whine into the kiss.

“How about moving on to all those things you said you wanted to do?” he asked teasingly when I pulled back for air and I couldn’t help but bite aggressively down on his lip, resulting in him exclaiming more dirty noises. I had been patient for so long, I’d done what he wanted and now it was my turn to be in charge.

Before he could make any more cocky comments, because I suspected him of being about to do exactly that, I pushed him off me and got to my feet. It took me a couple of seconds to regain my balance since I’d been sitting still for so long while having absolutely no blood in my head.

I grabbed his hips and stumbled to the table with him in front of me, and without hesitation spun him around, bending him over in front of me so his chest slammed against the hard surface and his ass grinded against my crotch.

“Love it when you get all rough, baby” he panted beneath me, and I leaned over him, kissing his shoulderblades and whispering into his ear.

“I bet you do, and we’re gonna get so rough right now and so dirty” I mouthed and he started making humming and very approving noises. I leaned back down to plant kisses all over his back, and shortly after I smacked his ass, out of a sudden impulse, hitting the meaty curve right above his thigh, feeling partly hot skin and partly soft lace. He made a surprised yelp, quickly turning into a noise of pleasure. I had never done exactly that before, but just as I’d suspected ever since I’d been sitting cuffed at the chair, he was totally into it.

“Fuck, yes, yes, again, please” he begged and I definitely couldn’t see any reason to deny him his wish, and I slapped him again, harder this time, and getting the same loud yell from him again.

Though I was sure I’d never grow tired of hearing him sound like that, I only spanked him another couple of times and then I was the one dropping to my knees, letting my tongue run over the small of his back as I lowered myself, stopping only to suck on the sensitive skin right above where his cheeks begun.

I ran my hands up his thighs and settled them on his hips for a moment, tugging him back towards me. Above me I could see him resting his face on his arms, completely aware what was about to happen and looked like more than ready for it. He was still panting heavily and I noticed a red mark spreading across his right cheek. I couldn’t help but lean further down and kiss it softly.

I then ran my hands from his hips and down to his thighs again, tugging lightly until he willingly spread his legs, letting me see his entrance through the lace. I pulled the panties down as far as his position allowed, which wasn’t very far; just underneath the curve of his ass where I settled them across his thighs.

I let my hands spread his cheeks a bit further and leaned in to kiss the pink and still overly sensitive skin right above his hole, letting my tongue dart playfully in and out of my mouth, tickling over his entrance.

And it had its effect on him, I could hear him crying out in pleasure, babbling and begging for more, and more was exactly what I was going to give him.

I stuck my tongue inside him, not as far as I could, not yet at least, but slipped it in and out teasingly, and I felt him basically coming undone above me, pushing back against my mouth and moaning so loud that I was sure that even though we were under the ground; the whole neighborhood could hear us. “Please give me more, please, deeper” he asked desperately and unlike him I was neither patient nor that keen to being a tease, so I stopped holding back and licked as far into him as I could, with a very satisfying result.

“Oh fuck, right there” he moaned and pushed further back, leaning on his chest as his legs were weak and lightly shaking. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good, you should fuck me now, I wanna feel you inside me”

I slipped out of him and leaned back a little. “Yeah? You want that?”

“Mmmh, I’m so ready for you”

I reached down and licked him one last time before slowly getting to my feet again, leaning over him and sliding my hands down to his belly, finding his dick and stroking it a few times. “You taste so good, y’know that”

He moaned at my words, and I slapped his ass again to see if I could get him to moan louder. I could.

“Ready?” I asked teasingly, while starting to rub my already exposed cock against him, feeling his in my hand. I almost couldn’t wait to push into him, but I did, solely for the desperate crack of his voice I heard when he spoke next.

“Do I fucking look like I’m ready, come on already, fill me up” he begged and pushed back into my crotch, and I couldn’t nor did I want to wait any longer to finally get inside of him. I didn’t need any lube, he was already wet from spit and when he’d fucked himself earlier, I could just shove in him, rough and quick and he yelled out in surprise.

I grabbed his hips and started thrusting, not soft nor gentle, just raw and mindless fucking because I knew that was exactly what both me and Iero wanted from each other. I leaned in over him, kissed random spots on his skin while moving my hips rapidly, aggressively and shaking the table beneath us.

“Mmmh, oh fuck, fuck” he mouthed and I noticed his knuckles where white from grabbing so hard onto the edge of the table, his head resting on his upper arm.

“Please touch me, please”

I bent in my knees a little so I could hit that spot that I knew would make him exclaim unholy noises, and reached down to wrap my palm around his length. I could feel myself getting so close, while I slid my thumb over the tip of his dick and started stroking.

“I’m gonna come now and fill you all up” I whispered and I’m not sure if he even heard it because of the noises he was making himself, but no matter what he thrust into my hand, coming over the floor and almost screaming meanwhile. That was all it took for me to get over the edge and spill myself into him, riding out the orgasm and collapsing down on top of him, sweating and panting and filthy and sticky.

I didn’t pull out of him just yet, I stayed inside while catching my breath and enjoyed the feeling of his skin against mine, pressed so close that I doubted there was any space between us at all. “That was hot” he just said and took a deep breath.

“That was obscene” I smirked and he nodded as much as he could while being positioned between me and the table.

“I could go for a cigarette by now” he suggested and that meant I’d have to pull out of him but it also meant I’d get to light up and I could actually also use that right now. I was pretty exhausted in a lot of ways.

I groaned as I slipped out of him, the air suddenly feeling cold around my dick and his gasp filling the room. He stretched his back as he rose up from the table, and when he was standing straight up in front of me, he turned around so he was facing me and slowly dropped the panties all the way to the ground, provokingly stepping out of the filthy lace and abandoning them on the floor. He then headed for the pocket in his slacks where I knew he kept his cigarettes. I stepped out of my boxers too, though that was not nearly as hot as his actions.

He was completely naked now, bending down and finding what he was looking for, while I was still somewhat covered by my shirt that now was wrinkled, messy, sweaty and sticky, just like the piece of lingerie on the floor that I couldn’t really keep my eyes off though they were probably as good as ruined now.

I looked up at the click of a lighter though, and saw Iero across the room, sucking on an all-white Marlboro. He approached me and sat back up on the table, beckoning at me with his slender index finger, and I walked over to stand between his spread legs.

He held the cigarette in front of my mouth and I took a drag while he still held it between his fingers, leaning into him. When I’d blown out the smoke I carefully took one of his fingers into my mouth and sucked on it, while he just eyed me. My hands were on his thighs, slowly sliding up and down the skin, like I couldn’t stop touching him now that I’d first started.

I swirled my tongue around his fingertip before letting go, and he took another drag himself. I liked looking at him smoke, but then again I liked looking at him while doing just about anything. I was so drawn to him, like all the lust I’d ever experienced in my life built up and collided when I was near him.

We shared the rest of the cigarette and then put on our clothes again. Iero picked up his panties, his vibrator and his handcuffs and hid the items away in the drawer before kissing me one last time and then heading up the stairs.

He unlocked the basement door and walked me to his doorstep.

“Been a pleasure doing business with you, Way” he smirked and shook my hand. We both pretended that our hands weren’t sticky from all kinds of things, and I reminded myself to get some hand sanitizer on my fingers before driving home. I had some in my glove compartment.

“Definitely, Iero. We need to arrange a meeting like this again sometimes” I smiled back smugly before turning around and heading back down the path of brown tiles.

It was dark now, I wouldn’t be home until what would be considered late night, but it was so easy telling about extended conferences and advanced questions that needed to be answered. Not that my wife would ever in her wildest dreams guess what I’d been doing tonight, but still.

“I’ll see you around, Way” he said when I reached the end of his property, just loud enough for me to hear it. I smiled over my shoulder, as I unlocked my car and got inside. We never exchanged a lot of words.

“You can be damn sure of that”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so I'd much appreciate feedback. The title is a Cobra Starship song, and the idea came from me liking the idea of men in suits with lingerie underneath.


End file.
